


Almost As Good As Your Taste In Music

by definitely_not_samoa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Humanstuck, M/M, Physical Disability, just not in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_samoa/pseuds/definitely_not_samoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros are jamming to some good old hip hop when a first kiss happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost As Good As Your Taste In Music

**Author's Note:**

> Can you say 'Cliché'?

   "And that?"

   "Was good."

   "Really?"

   "Yeah, uh, fine."

   Gamzee crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. He stared up at Tavros, not completely certain that his friend was telling the truth. Tavros had been invited over after school to jam with Gamzee since, one, Gamzee had a giant terrible crush on the boy, and, two, it seemed they had the same taste in music. Or at least Gamzee had thought they did. He could tell his 'best motherfuckin' friend' wasn't impressed.  Gamzee flipped through his CD case.

   "You're lying,Tavbro." Page after page after damn page of mediocre rap filled the little faux letter CD case. It was all good, but Gamzee needed something that would bring the shy little turtle of Tavbro out of his shell.

   "I'm  not really lying, really, but, uh, Drake just isn't my favorite." He avoided Gamzee's gaze and shuffled a bit in his chair. Gamzee put back the copy of _So Far Gone_ he was pulling out of it's protective plastic cover.

   "What is 'your favorite'?" Tavros shrugged as he toyed with his nose ring, something Gamzee had talked him into. The latter held back a groan. It was gonna be real hard to impress the motherfucker with his damn good jams if said motherfucker didn't like the jams and wouldn't tell Gamzee what he did like. Gamzee leaned off his bed and put the case into Tavros' lap before getting up and stretching his impossibly long limbs. "You pick something out; I'm a go get a drink. Want something?"

   "What do you have," Tavros asked quietly, looking up from the CD case.

   Gamzee looked up in the air as he tried to picture what was in the fridge. He help up two fingers and pointed to one of them. "Faygo," he pointed to the other finger," and water."

   "That's it?"

   "That's all."

   Tavros waved him off. "I'm good."

* * *

   Gamzee retured with two cans of Faygo anyway. He flopped onto his matress, which just seemed like a long way down to Tavros considering Gamzee was tall as all heck and he lacked a bed frame. "Find anything, Tavbro?"

   Tavros held a CD between his index and middle finger. "Uh, yeah, just this." Gamzee plucked the CD his fingers.

   "Are you fuckin' kidding?" Gamzee laughed.

   "Oh, no, but I-," Tavros started concerned.

   "Dude," Gamzee drew out,"I didn't know you liked ICP." Gamzee quickly put _The Great Milenko_ in the CD player.

   "Oh, yeah, they're probably my, uh, favorite."

   Gamzee was smiling greatly at Tavros. "Really?" He sounded almost too excited.

   Tavros was a no longer a tiny shy turtle but a sparkler, and he was smiling just as much as Gamzee was. He threaded a hand through the long part of hair that wasn't shaved. "Yeah." Gamzee laughed and flopped back on the sheets of his matress and let the rap fill the silence between them. He turned his head just the smallest bit and saw Tavros mouthing the words. Gamzee pointed hand guns up at Tav in his chair.

   "Rap it, Tavbro!"

   Tavros shook his head. "I couldn't."

    "Tav, you're just too cool," Gamzee told him truthfulluy.

    "No, I'm not. If anything, you're the, uh, cool one, Gamz."

   Gamzee sat up and ran a hand through his own dark unruly mass of tangles. "Nah, man. I'm a drugged up friendless loser who likes bad rap."

   "I'm your friend," Tavros argued. "And I like you're weed socks," he tacked on.

   Gamzee was laughing with his head in his hands. "Not the same, man, but thanks." He scooted closer to Tavros' chair. "Dude, you are literally the coolest person ever." Gamzee's legs were limp as his arms carried him to the foot of Tav's chair. "How did I manage to snag a chill motherfucker like you?"

   Tavros shrugged. "You ran into me in the library the first day of school, knocked me out of my chair and onto the floor, and it's been uphill since," He said without joking. Gamzee sucked in a loud and large breath.

   "Holy shit, I _did_ do that. . ."

   Tavros only nodded his head to the music and read the posters that lined the wall. "And you never apologized," he reminded Gamzee.

   " _Holy fuck."_   Gamzee was basically crawling and clawing his way up Tavros' legs. " I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry, hoy shit!" Gamzee was pooled onto Tavros lap, still mumbling apologizes, the chair edging closer and closer to colasping under the combinded weight.

   "Dude, it's, it's, uh, okay." Gamzee wrapped his arms around his friend's neck. Apologigeizes still slipped oout of Gamzee's mouth as smooth as silk, but it seemed the tangle of hair and smell of weed was on the verge of tears when his past transgressions were displayed. "Please stop aplogzing," Tavros asked of him."

   "I'm just so motherfuking sorry. Just...," Gamzee trailed off as he sat up on friend's lap, the chair heaving a mighty squeak, and wrapping his arms tighter.

   It was a slight accident. Gamzee was still trying to sit up when his lips brushed his best friends. They both immedianelty pulled away, yet slowly gravited back together like opposite electrons, and then they were kssing again and eah was kissing back. They both slowly pulled away agin as _Great Milenko_ faded into _Hokus Pokus_.

   "I'm so sorry," Gamee sighed again.

   Tavros' smile was almost large as his face. "Stop apologizing."

   Gamzee laughed and lounged over the arm of the chair. "And it was?"

   Tavros thought for a minute before turning back to his expectant friend. "Almost as good as your taste in music." The pair laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This work is dedicated to Abby, the queen of blackmail. You asshat.


End file.
